


Ode to Sleep (Glowing Eyes)

by FallawayDun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Gore, Hallucinations, Paranoia, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallawayDun/pseuds/FallawayDun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh isn't sure how he ended up on the bathroom floor, but there he was. His blood is smeared all over the sink, the floor, the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Sleep (Glowing Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for very long and tags say it all, 
> 
> It's very weird
> 
> Lots of triggers
> 
> *the messiness of it is intentional*

Josh isn't sure how he ended up on the bathroom floor but there he was. His blood is smeared all over the sink, the floor, the mirror. ~~So much blood you're going to drown in it.~~ Black spots behind his eyes blur his vision and his body is numb ~~you might float away there's nothing left of you~~.

He looks to his arm; the stars, the tree, the colors. He needs them, the bright mix of colors calm him, give him something to focus on, bring him back to reality at times like these. But the colors are dripping off of his fingertips mixing with the crimson blood on the floor.

An inhuman kind of squeal or whimper leaves his mouth because he loved his tattoo. His tattoo told him he was human **not human, alien, he doesn't belong here** _someone save me._ It showed him he had skin, enough skin to hold in the colors but now there's not enough, **not** **enough flesh, just** **bones** , and the colors are leaking out.

The eyes laugh at him ~~you pathetic shit stand up. Why are you afraid of everything~~ _why can't I be normal, I'm out of mind._ ~~You're completely insane.~~

Bed, he has to get to his bed he's too vulnerable on the floor. He uses the sink to push himself off the floor, chunks of gore peeling off and falling down down until he's upright. One skinless boney foot in front of the other he makes his way to his bed ignoring the angry glowing eyes that follow him.

He lays down, exposed bones relieved to be on something soft maybe they won't break but maybe they will break _hopefully_ _they won't break_. ~~You're going to break.~~ **Snap snap snap.**

His eyeballs burn, they melt into his brain. The honey of his irises pour into the black holes that are his dilated pupils. **Make it stop the glowing eyes won't like this.**

The voices are whispering _shouting_ _**screaming**_ for him to close his eyes and let them pull him under. **Stay awake, the dark's not taking prisoners tonight.** The voices echo through his hollow bones, rattling what remains of his crumbling brain and shriveling heart.

He should sit up, **stay awake** , but then his melting eyes would drip out of his nose and then he wouldn't be like them. He needs his eyes, they aren't yellow and glowing like they should be _like they need to be_ but they're enough for the glowing eyes. The glowing eyes will go away when Josh shows him his honey ~~not yellow not glowy enough~~ eyes. **Stay awake, Josh, show them you're awake, show them your eyes.**

But it's too dark for them to see his not yellow not glowy enough eyes. _If only they glowed like all the others_. ~~Why can't you just fit in for once.~~  The light is off it needs to be on why does he always trap himself like this **it's a trap it's a trap.** Now he can't move because his muscles are in fragments on the floor and his thin white bones are too vulnerable _they'll snap_ **he'll snap** ~~you'll snap.~~

He doesn't want to see them anymore. He doesn't want to be reminded of how dull his own eyes are ~~why don't they glow **why can't you just fit in for once**~~. So he squeezes his eyes shut, hoping his eyelids won't tear.

 ~~You should really stop bleeding Josh you're making a mess~~ **knock it off.**

His eyelids feel heavy and the voices fill the spaces between his bones telling him to follow them **follow us Josh.**

The eyes are getting angry Josh won't show them his eyes ~~you aren't like them you never fit in~~.

It doesn't take long for the dark to envelope him, hands coming up from under his bed and pulling him under.

**_Down, down, down._ **

He feels nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK FOREVER TO EDIT, also sorry if it's kinda hard to read/confusing/completely insane


End file.
